villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ms. Marvel (Marvel Zombies)
Carol Danvers, also known as Ms. Marvel, is a recurring antagonist in the 2005-2009 Marvel Zombies comic book metaseries, which takes place in an alternate version of the Marvel Universe, called Earth-2149, where all super-powered beings became infected by an extraterrestrial virus which transformed them into Zombies. She was one of the first heroes to be infected by the plague when confronting Sentry from Earth-91126. She is a flashback character in Ultimate Fantastic Four issue #22, a minor character turned supporting antagonist in Marvel Zombies Vs. Army of Darkness, one of the secondary antagonists of Marvel Zombies: Dead-Days and a minor character in Marvel Zombies Return. Additionally, her Earth-21050 serves as a minor antagonist in Marvel Zombies: Evil Evolution. Biography Early life Little is known about Ms. Marvel's life before the zombie plague occurs on Earth-2149, but it can be presumed is most likely the same as her Earth-616 counterpart. The Zombie Plague When Ash Williams tries to blast his way into the mansion, the heroes greet him and demand to explain himself. As Ash was ranting about an Army of the Dead, Scarlet Witch teleports him to a different location somewhere in New York. Jarvis reports the heroes about purple lighting and Sentry attacking people downtown. As they arrive at the scene, they see Ash once more panicking people, Spider-Man then offers help, Colonel America tells him to take the madman away. As the heroes tried to confront Sentry, he overpowers and infects them with the zombie contagion. They turn their attention on to the civilians and devouring them. Later, Colonel America jumps and bites Spider-Man, dropping Ash right in front of the zombified Avengers. Spider-Man then pretends to be a zombie and threatens the heroes by taking Hawkeye hostage to eat his brains. However, Ms. Marvel tells Spidey not to bother as they taste terrible and that destroying the brain is what kills them. The slinging spider then goes off with Ash, given permission by Colonel America. The infected Avengers continue to attacking the living citizens until their appetite is sated, as Colonel America tells the others that they must find a way to beat the hunger while going to the Avengers Tower. Unfortunately, when a zombified Giant Man arrives, he sees the Avengers consuming Jarvis, but joins in anyway. Invading Castle Doomstadt When Beast and Mr. Fantastic find out that Castle Doomstadt has a stash of meat in Latveria, Colonel America leads a horde of infected heroes that surrounded the castle. While trying to break through the magical defenses, Ms. Marvel and other zombified heroes are surrounded by the re-animated corpses of the Deadite Legion. However, the reanimated corpses were unable to defeat the horde as they still had their abilities. Fate It is unknown what happened to Ms. Marvel, but she was presumably alongside the other zombified heroes tried to capture Earth-1610 Reed, Magneto and a small group of survivors and killed by the Galacti group. Trivia * She was created by Mark Millar and Greg Land. Category:Female Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Zombies Category:Cannibals Category:Tragic Category:Greedy Category:Sadists Category:Destroyers Category:Mutilators Category:Horror Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Genocidal Category:Amoral Category:Monsters Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Predator Category:Psychopath Category:Protagonists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Presumed Deceased